


Unique Dirt

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Who's Your Daddy.
> 
> Inspired by the scene in the hallway when Danielle tells Jack that they could find some unique dirt on the victim and be able to tie it to the perp.
> 
> Set after the team arrest the killer but before Ray and Danielle go with Jack to the prison when he goes to see his dad.

“Jack, what did you mean by unique dirt when we were in the chopper.”

Jack grinned contently. “Something that Danni said to me earlier.”

Confusion crept across Ray’s face. “What?” Jack probed.

“You’re calling her Danni now?” Ray questioned.

Jack let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, I am. It’s easier than Danielle.”

“So, this unique dirt thing.”

Jack took a swig of his coffee. “She told me that there could be unique dirt on the perps clothes and that it would eventually lead us to the next victim.”

Ray was attempting to stifle a laugh. “Unique dirt. I like that.”


End file.
